Kaiba's a dog!
by rabbits4-4
Summary: Kaiba was a bad boy and refused to help an old lady. Now only true love can bring him back to human form. Read and review! (5th chapie is up!) (Finnaly!)
1. Default Chapter

Rabbits4_4: Hi this is my first fic so be nice or else I'll sic SetoKaiba- wingweaver's yami and you'll be sorry!  
  
SetoKaiba-wingweaver: No he's my yami! Get your own yami! *Grabs Kuro's arm*  
  
Kuro: Yeah get your own!  
  
Rabbits4_4: Fine I will! Actually I have my own yami! Shiro! Come over here!  
  
Shiro: What?  
  
Kuro: Hi Shiro!  
  
Shiro: Oh hi Kuro! What are you doing here?  
  
SetoKaiba-wingweaver: Are you two cousins?  
  
Kuro: Yeah! She is my favorite cousin!  
  
Rabbits4_4: Okay so then I want SetoKaiba-wingweaver to do the disclaimer!  
  
SetoKaiba-wingweaver: Rabbits4_4 only wishes to own yu-gi-oh but unfortunately she didn't. Start the story.  
  
Rabbits4_4: Okay start the story! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Seto: * Walking in Battle City cruising along*  
  
Old woman: Could you please help me with something?  
  
Seto: Heck no! I don't even know you. Go find someone else to do your dirty work! *Goes away*  
  
Old woman: *Saying to herself* I'll put a curse on him. You just wait if it's the last thing I do!  
  
At Joey's House  
  
Serenity: Joey I'm home! Joey? I guess he got hungry and went out. *Goes into her room. *  
  
At Kaiba Corp.  
  
Kaiba: Oh shoot I'm a dog! Great just my luck Serenity is coming over! What to do? What to do? *Pacing around his office*  
  
Mokuba: Seto Serenity is here! Seto? *Shrugs and closes door. *  
  
Kaiba: Great she's here! Now what?  
  
Serenity: Seto I'm here! Oh how cute Seto got a dog! *Picks up Kaiba*  
  
Kaiba: I am the dog Serenity.  
  
Serenity: *Speechless then faints. *  
  
Few minutes later  
  
Kaiba: Serenity? Are you okay?  
  
Serenity: I shall put you in the pound!!  
  
Kaiba: No please don't Serenity!  
  
Serenity: The pound is on their way!  
  
Kaiba: NOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Pound Dudes: *Takes Kaiba away* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Rabbits4_4: Okay that went weird.  
  
SetoKaiba-wingweaver: I'm glad you liked it! ^______^  
  
Kuro: Silly Hikari Trixs are for kids! I mean she didn't like it!  
  
Shiro: Yeah my hikari doesn't like it doesn't you?  
  
Rabbits4_4: I do!  
  
Shiro: What?  
  
SetoKaiba-wingweaver: She does? Ha I'm good! *Does funky dance*  
  
Rabbits4_4: Ahhhh the funky dance! * Starts doing the funky dance*  
  
Shiro and Kuro: *sweat-drop* Okay that is weird. Oh well Chapter over! Bye.. 


	2. Serenity gets dog

Rabbits4_4: My name is to long so just like SetoKaiba-wingweaver I'm going to call me, me!  
  
Me: Well Shiro we survived one more of SetoKaiba-wingweaver sugar high moments.  
  
Shiro: We? We! What do you mean we? I didn't survive.  
  
Me: What do you mean? You look fine to me.  
  
Shiro: Oh no do you want to know what she did to me? She almost killed me! She grabbed a broomstick and kept whacking me on the head with it!  
  
Me: Oh you poor thing:  
  
SetoKaiba-wingweaver: Hi "guys" what's up?  
  
Me: Is it true that you hit my Yami? *Starts sobbing*  
  
SetoKaiba-wingweaver: Ok so I kind of got out of hand. I'm sorry. Will you ever forgive me?  
  
Shiro: Ok, *Turns to Kiro* Watch your hikari will you?  
  
Kiro: K whatever Shiro.  
  
SetoKaiba-wingweaver: Now that's settled, *Evil smile* *Turns to rabbits4_4* how about some sugar?  
  
Me: Yeah! *Starts jumping down uncontrollably* Sugar, Sugar, Sugar!  
  
SetoKaiba-wingweaver: *Brings out huge bowl of sugar*  
  
SetoKaiba-wingweaver and me: *Eats all the sugar* MUAHHHHAHHAHHA! *Looks at their Yami's and then look at each other*  
  
Me: Are you thinking what I'm thinking?  
  
SetoKaiba-wingweaver: Oh yeah!  
  
SetoKaiba-wingweaver and me: *gets closer to Kiro and Shiro*  
  
Kiro: Shiro I think you should do the disclaimer.  
  
Shiro: Um, Um, Um *Yelling* rabbits4_4 does not own Yu-gi-oh!  
  
Kiro and Shiro: *Runs for there messed up lives*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serenity: Ok that was freaky. Maybe I should take a walk in the park.  
  
Old woman: Hello young land. Could you please help me?  
  
Serenity: Sure. *Helps old lady*  
  
Old Lady: Thank you young lady. You're so much kinder than that young man that came around here about 5 min. ago.  
  
Serenity: *Confused* did by any chance that young man have brown hair?  
  
Old lady: Why yes and he looked like he was maybe in high school.  
  
Old lady: He was so rude so I turned him into a dog.  
  
Serenity: in thought *Oh my gosh! I put Kaiba in the pound! * Um by any chance would you know how to change him back?  
  
Old lady: Yes um he has to get a kiss from a girl he likes.  
  
Serenity: Thank you. *Running home*  
  
At Joey's house after eating with "Everyone"  
  
Joey: Serenity. Serenity? I guess she's not home.  
  
Yugi: We all can wait for her here right guys?  
  
Mai, Tristen, Tea, Yami: Yeah no problem.  
  
Serenity: *Huff Puff* Hi Joey!  
  
Joey: Hey little sis! *Hugs Serenity*  
  
Serenity: Let me go! *Pushes Joey away* I'm not a little kid anymore!  
  
Joey: *Pretends to sob* I'm sorry. Is their anything I can do?  
  
Serenity: Yeah you can get me a dog!  
  
Joey: What?  
  
Serenity: *Makes sad face and whines like a puppy* Please?  
  
Joey: Why do you always do that? You know I can't say no to that face!  
  
Everyone but Joey and Serenity: :O does an anime fall.  
  
Joey: Ok *Takes out $20 from his pocket.  
  
Serenity: Thank you, Thank you very much Big brother!  
  
Joey: Yeah, Yeah, yeah just leave before I change my mind and here is $50 for whatever other stuff you need for the dog.  
  
Serenity leaves the house now at the pound  
  
Seto: *Cursing all the dog and telling them to be quiet* Shut your yaps! All of you just SHUT UP!!!!  
  
Serenity: *Talking to the pound keeper* Could I see all the dogs you have?  
  
Pound keeper: Sure. *Introduces Kaiba to Serenity* This dog came in an hour ago. Some one called and told us to take him in.  
  
Kaiba: Serenity! Serenity! Can you hear me?  
  
Serenity: Kaiba? You're, you're a dog!  
  
Pound keeper: Were you just talking to the dog?  
  
Serenity: No! No, Um could I get this dog?  
  
Kaiba: What?!  
  
Pound keeper: Sure just come with me.  
  
Serenity gives the pound keeper the $20 and the pound keeper gave her back her change.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Me: Ok I shouldn't have ended there but it was kind of cool.  
  
SetoKaiba-wingweaver and Me: So that's taken care of. Kiro and Shiro: Mmmmm arm arr mmmmmmmm!  
  
Me: What did they say?  
  
SetoKaiba-wingweaver: Hey you know what?  
  
Me: What?  
  
SetoKaiba-wingweaver: That was pretty good for your first written story all by your self.  
  
Me: ~ ~o Hey thanks!  
  
Shiro: Rabbits4_4 your Yami orders you to untie me this instant!  
  
Kiro: Yeah you to SetoKaiba-wingweaver!  
  
SetoKaiba-wingweaver and me: Sorry can't hear you.  
  
Me: Hey, SetoKaiba-wingweaver do you have any make-up?  
  
Kiro and Shiro: You wouldn't dare!  
  
SetoKaiba-wingweaver: Yeah here.  
  
Kiro and Shiro: Oh my Gosh they would dare!  
  
Kiro and Shiro: Ahhhhhh save us!  
  
Me: Please Read and Review!  
  
SetoKaiba-wingweaver: Muahhhhha *Evil smile while putting make up on the Yamis. * 


	3. Serenity brings Kaiba home

SetoKaiba-wingweaver: *Reading her latest story to me*  
  
Me: -______________________________- (I'm going to call SetoKaiba- Wingweaver S.K-W)  
  
S.K-W: Hello? Is any one there?  
  
Me: Huh? What were you saying?  
  
S.K-W: I was reading the story.  
  
Me: Ok go on.  
  
S.K-W: Ok. Blah Blah, Blah Blah Blah Blah.  
  
Me: -___________-  
  
S.K-W: Get up you fucking asshole!  
  
Me: SHUT UP!!!!!  
  
S.K-W: WHY SHOULD I!?!?!?!?!? I DON'T TAKE ORDERS FROM ANYONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Me: YEAH? SO WHAT? I DON'T GIVE A DAMN CARE ABOUT YOUR STINKING STORY!!!!!!!  
  
S.K-W: YOU ARE SOOOOO MEAN!!!!!!!! WHAT KIND OF FRIEND ARE YOU??????????????????  
  
Me: I'M NOT YOUR FRIEND AND I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kuro: 0_o Shiro?  
  
Shiro: 0_o Yah?  
  
Kuro: Did you give them sugar?  
  
Shiro: No. U?  
  
Kuro: No.  
  
Rabbits4_4 and S.K-W: What are you talking about?  
  
Kuro and Shiro: ^__^ ; Nothing!  
  
Shiro: I better start the story. My hikari does not own YGO so yah.  
  
Serenity and Kaiba get in her car. ^____^  
  
Serenity: Now we have to get some dog stuff.  
  
Kaiba: Just don't get that icky dog food. It's disgusting! Blah!  
  
Serenity: Just shut up. We're here.  
  
They go into the pet shop  
  
Serenity gets a lether lesh, a regular lesh, chew toys and a couple other stuff.  
  
Clerk dude: Ok, that would be $40 dollars.  
  
Serenity gives the clerk dude $50 and he gave her back the change.  
  
At Joey's house  
  
Yugi: What kind of dog do you wan't Joey?  
  
Joey: I don't know. A lab or a german shepered.  
  
Tristen: What if Serenity brings home another kind of dog?  
  
Joey: {Leans back on his chair} I really don't care as long as she doesn't name the do-  
  
Serenity: Joey I'm home! Guess what! I named the dog SETO!!!  
  
{Everyone except Serenity and "Seto" does an anime fall}  
  
Tea: Serenity are you sure you want to call him that? I mean Seto is your brother's enemy!  
  
Joey: Serenity cant you coose another name please? I don't want to have a dog named after a heartless bastered!  
  
Serenity: Correction Joseph! 1 I like the name Seto, and 2 it's not your dog he's my dog!  
  
Joey: Ok, Ok, you win Serenity. Just don't call him that around me.  
  
Serenity: Then what should I call him around you?  
  
Joey: I don't know. Just don't call him Seto around me.  
  
Seto: Grrr.... [I have to live with the mutt?]  
  
Serenity: {Talking to Kaiba} SHUT UP!!!  
  
Tristen: Serenity why are you talking to the dog?  
  
Serenity: Oh nothing. ^___^;  
  
Yugi: Serenity your dog is so cute!  
  
Serenity: I know. ^_____^;  
  
Joey: Well at least it's a lab. He's so adorable!  
  
Seto: Bark! Bark! Woof! Bark! [ Shut up Joey. I can't call you mutt 'cause I'm the mutt. WWWAAAAHH!!!!]  
  
Serenity: SHUT UP!!!! SETO!!!  
  
Seto: {Shuts up} [I feel so unwanted]  
  
Serenity: Whatever.  
  
Everyone except Serenity and Seto: 0_o;  
  
Tea: Uhh Serenity why are you talking to your dog?  
  
Serenity: 'Cause I want too!  
  
Serenity drags Seto upstairs to her room.  
  
Serenity slams her door and locks it.  
  
Serenity: Seto you made me sound like an idiot down there!  
  
Seto: I know.  
  
Serenity: You're so mean! {Starts to cry}  
  
Seto: Stop being a baby and just get over it. I mean you don't have like make a big thingy ma bob. Oh well. Well so what are we going to do now??  
  
Serenity: I don't even care. Just go away. I hate you. You're so big and selfish and wouldn't care if something happened to me.  
  
Seto: YEAH THAT"S TRUE! I DON'T care about YOU!!!! You are such a big booger that's in my nose and I just can't take it out.. Well I guess I'm going to take care of you for now.  
  
Serenity: I guess but you have to get out of my room and do something else. I'm very upset with you..  
  
Seto: I guess.. Well I'm going to go now. {Slams the door really loud}  
  
Serenity: {scoughs} yeah get out of my room. {Starts to cry} WAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! I think I should run away to the Shadow Relm. I mean there is nothing for me..  
  
Kaiba: You can't go to the shadow relm. You don't have a millennium item.  
  
Serenity: I'll ask someone.  
  
Me: Ok this part I did not write this.  
  
Seto: Stop being a baby and just get over it. I mean you don't have like make a big thingy ma bob. Oh well. Well so what are we going to do now??  
  
Serenity: I don't even care. Just go away. I hate you. You're so big and selfish and wouldn't care if something happened to me.  
  
Seto: YEAH THAT"S TRUE! I DON'T care about YOU!!!! You are such a big booger that's in my nose and I just can't take it out.. Well I guess I'm going to take care of you for now.  
  
Serenity: I guess but you have to get out of my room and do something else. I'm very upset with you..  
  
Seto: I guess.. Well I'm going to go now. {Slams the door really loud}  
  
Serenity: {scoughs} yeah get out of my room. {Starts to cry} WAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! I think I should run away to the Shadow Relm. I mean there is nothing for me..  
  
Shiro: Then who did?  
  
Me: My friend Sasha! ^___^ Oh and don't worry Serenity isn't going to ho to the Shadow Relm. I just wanted Sasha to stop bugging me 'cause she wanted to write something.  
  
Shiro: [Does an anime fall] You are so STUPID!!!!  
  
Me: I know. ^____^ 


	4. Serenity goes to Kaiba Corp

Me: Now I have to write a 4th chapter 'cause I canged it to 2 reviews per chapter! *pouts*  
  
Shiro: Then why did you change it?  
  
Me: 'Cause I don't have anything to do because no one is reviewing for YYH sleepover with my friends and YYH sleepover I already updated!  
  
Shiro: Ok. 0_o Well any way my hikari doesn't own YGO and if she did she wouldn't be writing this story.  
  
Serenity: Hey Yugi!  
  
Yugi: Hey Serenity what's up?  
  
Serenity could you "teleport" me to Kaiba Corp? {Me: I know the millennium puzzle can't do this but it's my story!}  
  
Yugi: Sure!  
  
Joey: Why do you want to go their?  
  
Serenity: Oh. No reason.  
  
Serenity gets transported to Kaiba Corp.  
  
Serenity: MOKUBA!!! HELLO MOKUBA? IS ANYONE HOME???  
  
Mokuba: Hey Serenity! {Hugs Serenity}  
  
Mokuba: Serenity something has gone wrong! Seto's missing! He hasn't come back for 2 days!  
  
Serenity: Umm. He's on a business trip. Yah a business trip that's all.  
  
Mokuba: Are you sure?  
  
Serenity: {Crossing her fingers behind her back} Possitive.  
  
Seto: [I wonder where Serenity is] {Walks downstairs}  
  
Tristen: Where did Serenity go?  
  
Yugi: She went to Kaiba Corp.  
  
Seto: {Kaiba Corp.!}  
  
Joey: Hey Yugi that was kind of cool what you did to Serenity.  
  
Yugi: Yah I know I didn't know that I could do that till Yami told me yesterday! ^___^;  
  
Everyone: 0__o;  
  
Kaiba: {I have to get to Kaiba Corp. but how?} [Thinks] {I don't know! I'll just wait for her to come back home.}  
  
Serenity: I just wanted to make sure that you were ok.  
  
Mokuba: Thanks?! I guess.  
  
Serenity: Ok. Bye!  
  
Mokuba: Bye!  
  
At Joey's House  
  
Serenity: I'm back!  
  
Joey: Why did you go to Kaiba Corp.?  
  
Serenity: I just wanted to see what Mokuba was up to.  
  
Joey: Ok.  
  
{Serenity goes up to her room} {Kaiba was sleeping on her bed}  
  
Serenity: He looks so cute! {Whispering}  
  
{Serenity goes into the bath tub and takes a shower}  
  
Kaiba: {Wakes up} [I hear water!] {Notices that Serenity was in the shower}  
  
{Serenity gets out of the shower and wraps herself in a towel}  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
Me: Sorry this chapter was so short, because SOMEBODY KEPT ANOYING ME TILL I UPDATED!!!!  
  
Chanel: ^___^; [She is my friend] Sorry!  
  
Me: Whatever. Well R&R! Tell me who to pair together besides Seto and Serenity! [I don't know why but now I call Kaiba Seto] 


	5. Meeting Mokuba and Secret Feelings

Disclaimer: Well you know the rest.  
  
Me: Oh! I'm trying to put this chapie in paragraph form so tell me how you like it. Also, be nice about this K? This is my first time doing a chapie in paragraph form. Much thanks to my reviewers! Now on with the story!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Serenity starts heading for the door when Yugi asks, "Serenity, where are you going?" "For a walk." Serenity replied. She shamed the door so hard the drinks started to shake. "What's up with her?" Tea asked. Everyone just shrugged and went back to talking. Serenity started to curse under her breath until she reached Seto's mansion. 'Do I dare?' She asked herself. She sighed and went through the big iron gates. She went through the door, which surprisingly was open. 'Doesn't any body lock the door?' she thought to herself. "Wow!" Serenity said in aw. She saw three other stories not including the one she was standing on. There were so much doors. It was like a laberath. "Man I sure love to live here." "Big Brother! You finally came home!" Serenity heard from a small little boy who was running up to her. The little boy was coming towards you so hard he knocked her down onto the floor with a thud. "Oh. Sorry about that, apologized the boy who helped her back up. "Who are you?" She asked the little boy. "I'm Mokuba, Seto's little brother." He replied with a sad voice. "Who are you?" Serenity replied," My name is Serenity." Mokuba asked, "Have you seen him by any chance?" Serenity started to sweat. 'Should I tell him or not?' 'My brain is starting to hurt.' "No sorry Mokuba, I haven't seen him." She replied trying to make her voice as convincing as possible. "Oh." Mokuba said and sat down on the big couch that was in the living room. "He hasn't been home for 3 days now and he hasn't called me either." Mokuba replied while trying to hold back tears. Serenity sat next to him on the couch to comfort him while he cried on her shoulder. 'I hope I find who Seto loves before everything falls apart.'  
  
Back to Seto  
  
Seto is pacing up and down Serenity's room. "How could I be so stupid? I'm so stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!!!" Seto then jumped onto Serenity's bed. He curls up into a ball. "I made her really upset. I hope she's alright." was Seto's sentence before he fell asleep.  
  
Onto Serenity we go!  
  
Serenity was stroking Mokuba's hair while he was crying on her shoulder. "Mokuba, how about this? I'll come every day and bring you a surprise. Huh? How does that sound?"  
Mokuba lifted his head. His eyes were red from crying so much. "You don't have to do that for me Serenity."  
"No Mokuba, I want to. I'll come everyday starting form tomorrow, ok? I won't take no for an answer." Serenity asked Mokuba.  
"Ok if you want." Replied Mokuba with a smile.  
Serenity looked at her watch. "Oh my gosh! I have to go Mokuba. I'll see you tomorrow ok?" She said while gathering all of her stuff and heading out the door.  
Serenity opened the door and walked as fast as she could out the door. Mokuba yelled before Serenity was out of sight, "Bye! See you tomorrow!"  
  
Back at the house  
  
Joey was lying down on the couch flipping through the channels. Serenity was outside the door searching for her keys in her purse. She finally found it and started to unlock the door. "It's open!" Joey yelled knowing it was Serenity.  
Serenity slowly walked in knowing that she'd be scolded for staying out for so long. "Where were you? Serenity?" Joey asked Serenity, but she just kept her head down and played with her fingers not saying anything.  
"I asked you a question Serenity. Answer me!" Joey was pretty much yelling at her.  
"I'm sick and tired of you yelling at me Joseph! I'm sick and tired of you bossing me around!" She walked up to Joey so that her face was only inches in front of his, "and I'm sick and tired of you being so over protective!"  
Serenity then stomped upstairs while leaving Joey in shock. (Oh did I mention they have a 2-story house? ^-^) Serenity opened her bedroom door and slammed it so hard it woke up Seto. "I'm up! What happened what?" Seto said while jumping up very surprised, oh it's just you." This time he said it without any signs of feeling. "I'm not in the mood for any of your firkin' comments, Seto." Serenity said while lying on top of her bed. "What happened?" Seto asked with some concern. "Why would I tell you?" Serenity asked with much confusion in her voice. "Cause I'm concerened." Seto said. 'Wait did I just say that I was concerened? Wow I must really be losing it.' 'Did he just say that he was concerned? Wow he really must be losing it.' Serenity thought, "Well if you really must know, I got into a fight with Joey." "He's baka and always will be baka." Seto said. "Hey! If he's baka then are you saying that I'm baka to?" She was yelling at Seto. Luckally Joey was sleeping and he's a heavy sleeper. "No Serenity! I don't mean it like that! Look I'm sorry. I made you mad two times today. Is there any way I can make it up to you?" Seot asked. He was practilly begging. "No, that's ok. I'm going to bed now." She said with a yawn. Seto hedded towards the chair which had a pillow on it. It was kind of small but Seto didn't really mind. At least it was better than the floor. Serenity looked at Seto who was lying uncomfortably on the chair. "Hey Seto. Want to sleep on my bed?" Serenity asked. Seto then looked at Serenity like 'What do you want' "What's the catch?" "No catch. If you don't want to you don't have to, but you have to admit that it's better than sleeping on the chair." She was trying to see how he would react to her offer. "Ok." Seto said while jumping off the chair. Seto jumped onto the bed and snuggled up to Serenity. 'I think I love you Seto, but I don't know how to tell you' Serenity said with a sigh. Seto's last thought before was 'I think I love you Serenity but I don't know how to tell you. I hope you feel the same way I do.' ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Me: So will Seto and Serenity be together or will Joey ruin their relationship? Will Seto turn back to normal or will he stay like that forever? Will Joey ever get a decent hair cut? Tell me how you like this chapie. Tell me if I should stick to this format or go back to scrip format? R&R pls!m 


End file.
